


the alpha next door

by HunterMay18



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry Styles, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Louis Tomlinson, Oral Knotting, Porn With Plot, Riding, Rimming, somewhat of a plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:16:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29637975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunterMay18/pseuds/HunterMay18
Summary: Harry and Louis are neighbors. Louis hates Harry, Harry does not. Harry saves Louis from another alpha when he went into heat trying to get home. Then they start a somewhat interesting relationship.Or the one where Louis hated Harry because they shared a bedroom wall and he could hear Harry fucking omegas until he was the omega Harry loved to fuck.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 128





	the alpha next door

**Author's Note:**

> I have so many ideas and never on the stories I actually want to update so enjoy this while I get back on track with my other stories!!

Louis hated his next-door neighbor. He couldn’t stand his alpha presence whenever he’d bump into him. He also couldn’t stand the fact that he would constantly bring omegas home and fuck them loud. The walls were thin, and it didn’t help that Louis shared a wall in his bedroom with his neighbor.

His name was Harry. Now if Louis didn’t hate him so much, he probably would have weaseled his way into his life because he was quite the alpha. He was built strong and tall, he towered over Louis and it made the omega weak.

But then, when he does the things that tick him off, he remembers he can’t stand him.

“ _Oh yes, fuck me!_ ”

Louis rolled his eyes and pounded on the wall like always, and if on cue the noises only got stronger. He couldn’t even put headphones in, he still heard the loud moans and grunts from the pair next door.

_“Knot me! Wanna feel your knot!”_

Then the noises went silent and he could have sworn he heard Harry go. “Leave.”

The omega cried out, but the alpha stood his ground from what Louis could hear as he slammed his door shut.

Louis sighed and he was then able to get some sleep, but if he would have stayed up a little bit longer, he would have heard the alpha cry out a certain omegas name.

**

Harry sighed as he stopped fucking into the omega, he usually used to let off sexual frustration and his main rule was absolutely no knotting. Don’t even ask him to knot or it will end. He looked down at the boy below him and frowned when he heard him beg him to be knotted. The alpha pulled out and asked him to leave.

The omega protested but Harry just walked away and locked himself in the bathroom until the omega left. “Fuck you Harry,” he spat before he slammed the door shut behind him.

Harry came back out of the bathroom and his cock was still hard and it was swollen at the tip as his knot was about to pop. He didn’t need any omega to get him off, he could do it himself. Then his thoughts started to wander and think about the small omega that just lived in the apartment next to him. He was beautiful and he dreamed about having his legs wrap around him.

Harry groaned as he wrapped his hand around his knot and furiously stroked himself as he thought about knotting that sweet omega. He wanted that omega as his, mark him, mate him and fill him up with his babies. Harry moaned out loud, saying that omega's name as he shot his come out all over the wall. The wall that was shared with the omega. He needed that omega. But the only problem was the omega hated him.

Harry was screwed.

**

All Louis knew was that he needed to get home, he knew what it felt like to go into heat, and he was going to drop in the next few minutes.

He pulled at the tie around his neck as he grew uncomfortably hot, tapping his foot anxiously as he waited for the elevator. Of course, of all days it was taking forever, he decided to just run up the 6 flights of stairs as he would get there quicker at this point.

He was a sweaty mess when he made it up to the door for his floor and he didn’t expect to slam into a rock-hard chest. He also didn’t expect for that stranger to let out an animalistic growl.

Louis whimpered at the sound; he was already in a state of mind that was overtaken by his omega. “ _Need, al—alpha.”_

Louis didn’t know who the strange man was, but he didn’t care he needed relief and he was going to be successful.

“Get off of him!” A voice called out and Louis looked up and saw it was Harry.

“ _Alpha, alpha,”_ Louis muttered out repeatedly, making grabby hands at Harry.

Harry’s inner alpha was happy, and he didn’t need to be told twice and he picked up Louis, but not before he punched the alpha that lived down the hall.

Harry sniffed Louis and growled when he smelled so good. He smelled like cinnamon, spicy just like his personality. He couldn’t find Louis’ keys, so he opted to just bring him to his apartment. He dead bolted his door to make sure no one would come in.

Louis was already sucking on his neck and rutting against his waist. “ _Please.”_ He whimpered into Harry’s neck and the alpha wasn’t getting them naked fast enough.

Harry placed Louis on the bed and finally took a good look at him. He was so tiny, curvy and his skin glistened from the sweat he was producing from his heat. Harry was still in his own mind when he realized that this is basically would be considered taking advantage of, but Louis looked up at him curiously.

“Louis?”

The omega blinked for a few seconds and frowned. “What did I do wrong? Why aren’t you helping me? Don’t you want me?” The omega parted his legs open and the alpha for a whiff of the scent that was coming from his slick.

“I do—fuck. I just, is this okay?”

Louis nodded. “No knotting though.” The alpha grew satisfied and he dropped his own pants and crawled onto the bed. He looked down at Louis and smiled as he leaned down and their lips connected in a searingly hot kiss.

Louis bucked his hips up and their cocks brushed up against each other. Louis let out a moan and then he wrapped his legs around Harry’s waist to connect their cocks together again.

Harry then took it upon himself to just start grinding down against the omega to help him. He thought it was quite hot to see the omega get off on him, but he wasn’t going to make him do that the whole time. Harry flipped over Louis and smirked when the omega wiggled his butt in his face. The alpha parted his ass cheeks and thumbs over his quivering hole earning a whine from the omega.

Harry licked a long stripe from his balls all the way up to his crack, letting out a moan at the taste of the slick that Louis was leaking. He wrapped his lips around his hole and started to drink his slick. He then licked around his hole before he entered his tongue really getting into eating him out.

“Fuck, fuck! Yes Ha- _Harry_!” Louis thrusted his butt back to urge the alpha to go deeper with his tongue, but he had it as far in as he could, so he decided it was time to enter a finger. As soon as the alpha entered a finger, the omega let out a strangled cry and he came onto the sheets beneath them.

“Such a good omega, so good for me.” Harry praised Louis as he continued to finger him. Even though during an omega’s heat their body prepares themselves to take a knot, Harry just really _really_ loved fingering an omega.

Louis arched his back and let out another cry when he felt Harry’s fingers brush against the bundle of nerves in his hole. “Yes there!” Louis started to move his aching cock against the bed beneath him as he felt Harry remove his fingers.

Louis let out a whine of protest but was then taken by surprise when he felt something at his entrance. He looked back and saw that Harry had already put a condom on and was getting ready to push into him.

“Ready?” Harry asked, even though the sounds that Louis was making already told him he was more than ready.

“Please, please-fuck!” Louis moaned out as Harry pushed into him in one deep, hard thrust.

Harry gripped his hips hard as he quickly fucked into the crying omega beneath him. “Fuck, taking my cock so well. I could watch my cock disappear in your ass every day, all day.”

Louis reached down in between his legs and grabbed a hold of his aching cock. He started to stroke himself quickly trying to come. Harry noticed this and he smacked his hand away.

“No touching unless I say it’s okay.”

Louis whined and bucked his hips back as Harry was still fucking into him. Harry didn’t give the omega a moment to react before he was pulling out of him and flipping him over.

He grabbed his left leg and put it over his shoulder before he thrusted back into him. The new angle made Louis cry out as he came, his cum shooting across their chests.

“Please, please fuck me! Fuck me. Hard, harder.” And Harry didn’t need to be told twice. He started fucking into him so hard that his headboard was slamming against the wall.

Luckily his neighbor was the one he was fucking, or he would have gotten a noise complaint by now.

Harry felt his knot start to catch at Louis’ rim and he was quick to pull out and the omega sat up and took his cock into his mouth. The alpha grabbed his head by his hair and started thrusting into his warm, wet mouth.

“Such a little cockslut, _fuck.”_

Louis pulled off and licked all around his cock and took each ball into his mouth sucking on them separately. He took Harry’s cock back into his mouth and let the alpha fuck his mouth.

“Yes, I’m gonna to cum.” Harry was amazed as he felt the omegas throat relax as he let the alphas knot pop. The omega just swallowed everything the alpha gave him.

Harry felt something wet on his thigh and he groaned realizing the omega came untouched and just came from the feeling of pleasing an alpha.

Harry pulled another orgasm from Louis before the omega fell asleep from the exhaustion. Harry was quick to clean him up and pulled him into his arms. With how intense the first few hours of his heat was he wasn’t sure how the next few days were going to be.

**

The next few days Louis was in a daze and Harry was on cloud nine. They fucked everywhere around the apartment and they even fucked in the shower. Harry was sure it was going to end soon, and they would be back to hating each other. He just hoped it wasn’t the case.

Louis groaned when he finally came too and woke up against a hard chest. He blinked his eyes and he looked up and saw the one person he didn’t want to see.

He quickly moved away, and it startled the alpha. “What? What’s wrong?”

“Am I just another omega to you?”

“Huh? No?”

“I—I need to leave.” Louis was already getting off the bed and he was getting his clothes on.

“Can we at least talk about this?” Harry asked, frowning at the omega.

Louis shook his head. “There’s nothing to talk about. This never happened.” Louis grabbed the last of his things and slammed the door shut. As soon as Harry heard the door slam shut, he punched the wall.

But he wouldn’t dare react to the omega crying next door ...right?

**

Louis immediately broke down in tears as soon as he got into his bed. He was going to scrub his body clean, but he couldn’t, he loved how he smelled like Harry. Louis breathed in the scent, it reminded him of chocolate chip cookies, it was weird, but it made Louis’ inner omega purr. “Why did I agree to let him fuck me?” Louis groaned as he cried into his hands. “I’m such a fucking weak omega, I should have never let him touch me.” He flailed back on his bed with his arm over his eyes as he tried to think of what was going to happen when he saw him again.

Part of him wished that he would have never slept with him but also part of him wished that Harry would have ran after him. He just wished that the second part would have come true.

“Figures, just another one of his lousy fucks.” Louis wiped away his tears and pulled the covers over his warm body and decided to just sleep off the rest of his heat. Thankfully he didn’t need a knot anymore and it was just the end stage of getting rid of his fever-like symptom.

Louis woke up a few hours later to dry mouth and his stomach growling. He got up and grabbed himself a glass of water and decided on ordering some sushi for himself. As he waited for his food, he turned on the TV and decided on watching a random movie that was on.

Once the food came Louis ate quietly as all he thought about was the alpha. How well the alpha took care of his needs and was just so good in bed. Louis frowned knowing that he would never want him like that and that he just used him to help an omega in heat. Most alphas use an omega’s heat as an ego boost as it makes their inner alpha feel good about themselves. Louis knew for sure that Harry did just that. But what Louis didn’t know was that a few hours later Harry went into rut. Which was weird because he had just got over his rut a few weeks ago. Harry groaned and realized he was the idiot as when an omega spends their first ever heat with an alpha it can trigger a rut.

So basically, since Louis never had an alpha to spend his heat with, Harry’s inner alpha is trying to link their rut and heat together so it will be easier for them in the future.

“Fuck!” Harry groaned as he came again in his fist, not being able to get any relief whatsoever. Harry had to stop himself from going over next door to Louis and wanting to be inside of him again.

**

A week later Louis’ inner omega was growing sad since Harry’s scent no longer was on his body and on the clothes that he kept under his pillow.

For the most part he managed to avoid Harry as their schedules were completely opposite, Louis would walk into his apartment just as Harry was leaving.

After the tenth day, Louis’ scent was radiating through the halls and he let out a whine when he caught a whiff of Harry outside his door. He could feel his hole become wet with slick, it trickled out of his hole.

“Fucking hell, why?” He muttered to himself and got off his bed and pulled his clothes off. He just had his boxers on when he heard a knock on the door followed by a deep growl.

Louis’ hole clenches around nothing as he aches for the alpha to fill him up. “ _Alpha_.” He cried out as he walked to the front door only for it to be swung open and he was immediately met with the alpha next door.

Louis looked up at Harry, his pupils blown in arousal and he didn’t even have time to react before Harry surged forward and kissed him.

“Fuck, you smell so fucking good.” Harry broke the kiss and brought his nose to the crook of his neck and breathed in his scent. Harry hummed and trailed his lips up and down the omega’s neck. “Cinnamon, always loved your smell.” He left a small kiss on his neck before he brought his hands down into Louis boxers. He kneaded his ass in his two hands and the smaller man let out a whimper.

“ _Please_.”

Harry smirked. “Anything for a pretty omega like you.” Harry grabbed him underneath his thighs and motioned for Louis to jump up, which he did. He didn’t even walk to the bedroom, he carried him over to the couch and placed him down softly.

He pulled off his shirt and dropped his pants, he stroked his cock a few times before he hovered over Louis. “These,” he toyed at the waistband of Louis’ boxers, “need to come off.” Louis lifted his hips up and let Harry pull off his boxers.

The alpha didn’t waste any time before he had his mouth around his hole, drinking the slick pouring out of his hole.

“ _Fuck_! Yes, yes—” Louis’ back arched off the couch as the sensation was getting too much and he wanted to come so bad.

Harry must have noticed he was about to release because he stopped what he was doing and pushed his cock inside of him. He didn’t even give the omega time to even process before he was fucking into him.

“Taking my cock so well, fuck—look at you.” Harry leaned down and kissed him roughly, before he moved to his neck and started leaving marks all over.

Louis didn’t know what to do with his hands, so he left them above his head, and he let the alpha do what he wanted to him.

Louis started to meet his thrusts as his release was coming close. “Fuck me harder.” He looked straight into the alphas eyes as he was being jolted up after every thrust.

Harry grabbed his leg and put it on his shoulder, his favorite thing to do, and targeted Louis’ prostate. He could feel the omega clench around him before he spilled in between their chests.

Harry was quick to pull out and came all over Louis’ chest, their cum mixing together. Harry leaned down and started licking up the cum from Louis’ body, earning a whine from the omega.

Harry then kissed him, pushing his tongue inside of Louis’ mouth, letting the omega taste the mix. Harry just laid down in between Louis' legs as they laid in silence. Louis threaded his fingers through his long hair as they calmed down from their intense orgasm. They didn’t say a word, Harry helped clean Louis off fully and he gave him a deep kiss before he retreated over to his own place.

“What just happened?” Louis whispered as he watched the alpha leave. His eyes looked down and saw Harry forgot his shirt.

He didn’t immediately put it on and fell asleep, nope.

**

It became a thing for them, almost every day. Harry would burst into Louis’ apartment when he got home, and they would fuck either on the couch or in Louis’ bed. One day Harry caught Louis in the shower, and he fucked him against the shower door, that by far was Louis’ favorite.

“You seem different,” Niall asked as he looked at Louis and couldn’t put his finger on it.

Louis shifted in his seat. “What do you mean?”

Niall rolled his eyes. “Spill, I know you’re holding back.” The omega pressed Louis for more information.

Louis sighed and he picked at the invisible thread from his sweater. “You know that idiotic knot head next door?”

“The one you always complain about bringing home his hookups and you being able to hear?”

Louis nodded. “Um—he helped me with my heat...” he mumbled quietly.

“What? Excuse me? I thought you hated him?”

“I do! But I wasn’t in my right mind and already gone. He saved me from that other knot head from down the hall that almost raped me.” Louis looked at Niall and continued, “I’m just confused—he makes me confused.”

“How so?”

“Ever since then he’s been coming into my apartment when he gets home, and we fuck. He comes over basically every day.”

“This is all so crazy.”

“I know and he barely talks to me. Then once we both are satisfied, he leaves. But, before he does, he kisses me like we’re together. We haven’t spoken about it or anything. I don’t even know what to think of all of this. I just don’t want this to be his way of boosting his alpha because he’s fucking an omega.”

“Not all alphas use omegas for a boost of their ego, he could be different. But it does sounds like his alpha is telling him to go after you and your inner omega is letting him. Have your feelings changed for him?”

“I mean he’s stopped bringing home random people at night since then. I think I may be falling for him and it’s freaking me out. I don’t know if he likes me the same way. I mean I never really disliked him, I just didn’t like that he would be so loud and wake me up to fucking people.”

Niall thought for a second. “He may not know what his inner alpha is doing, I would honestly see if you can get him to talk.”

Louis sighed. “I hate confrontation.”

“I know you do but if you don’t say something now you may regret it later.” Niall patted his shoulder comfortingly as he gathered his things and told him he’d see him next week and left Louis alone once again in his apartment.

Louis knew Niall was right, but it made him so anxious to talk to someone he sort of knows nothing about. His anxiety was making his head hurt and he decided it was time for a little nap. He stripped down to his boxers and pulled the covers back on his bed. Just as he was about to lay down, he smelled the alpha come into his room.

“Not today, Harry.” He rubbed at his arm subconsciously, waiting for the alpha to get mad but he never did.

Harry’s eyebrows furrowed and Louis looked at him and saw his pupils divert back to normal. “Are you okay? Are you sick?” The alpha grew concerned, making Louis confused even more.

Louis nodded, hoping the alpha would take that as an answer to both as he rubbed his temples. “My head just hurts bad.”

Harry walked away and Louis stood there quietly thinking he was leaving so he just laid in his bed when he heard noises coming from his bathroom. Louis was about to call out when he saw Harry come back in with a glass of water, medicine and a washcloth soaked in warm water.

“You didn’t have to.” Louis accepted what the alpha was giving him, and he took the medicine with a giant gulp of water.

“It’s okay,” Harry helped Louis under the covers and tucked him in. He placed the washcloth upon his forehead and smiled. “I’ll let you sleep; I'll be next door just bang on the wall if you need something.” Harry kissed Louis' cheek instead of his mouth.

Louis pouted. “You can stay, if you’d like.”

“Are you sure?”

Louis nodded and patted the spot next to him. He let the alpha get comfortable in the bed and he curled around him. Not even a second later he was fast asleep on Harry’s chest.

Harry couldn’t believe the omega that he wanted was laying on him. The same omega that was supposed to hate him, the one who told him to stay.

Harry watched him sleep for a little bit before he too fell asleep.

**

A few hours later, Louis woke up to Harry rubbing small circles onto his exposed hip bone. Louis leaned his head up and looked up at Harry who was smiling down at him.

“Hi,” Louis mumbled, yawning quietly.

“Are you feeling better?”

Louis nodded. “Yes, thank you.”

“Good.” Harry leaned down and kissed his forehead.

“Harry, I think we need to talk.” Louis spoke quietly.

“Okay, what do you want to say?”

“What are we doing? What is this exactly?”

“I honestly don’t even know. My alpha takes over and then I’m too scared to say something to you because you always hated me. I just thought you maybe just wanted someone to fuck. I mean you never said anything, so I thought it was okay. Shit, did I cross a line?”

“No, no. It’s fine. My mind was just going around in circles about us. I mean I never really hated you, I just hated all of the omega’s you would fuck loudly in you room.”

Harry just blushed. “I’m sorry about that. I’m just a very horny alpha.”

Louis couldn’t help but laugh. “I haven’t heard anything from you since you helped me in my heat.”

“Because I don’t want to sleep with anyone else.”

Louis’ head snapped up. “What?”

“When I helped you with your heat, I never had an omega that wanted to help me with my needs. It was always me helping the omega, but you wanted to please me, and you still do.”

“I don’t know what to say.”

“Say you’ll give this a try for real?” Harry studied Louis for a moment before he saw the omega nod his head.

“On one condition.”

“What is it?” Louis smirked and he grabbed Harry’s hand and brought it to his cock that was slowly filling up from arousal.

“Fuck me.”

Harry grabbed Louis by his chin and kissed him roughly. “Gladly.” Harry rolled them over, so he was hovering over Louis who was just aching to be fucked.

“I don’t care what you do or how you do it but please fuck me. I want to feel you for days, I want to not be able to sit down without it hurting.”

“Fuck, I love it when you talk like that.” Harry stripped off his own clothes and pulled off Louis boxers. “Flip, let me see that perfect ass of yours.”

Louis was quick to get on his hands and knees, presenting himself to the alpha.

Harry used some of Louis slick to coat himself so it will be easier for him to push in. He put his hands on the omega’s hip as he pushed into his tight heat. Louis clenched himself around Harry, making both moan out loud.

“Ha- _Harry.”_

Harry started to swivel his hips to let Louis get used to the stretch, but the omega was already grinding his hips to get the alpha to move.

“Please,” he groaned out as he collapsed down onto his elbows and started to move his own hips.

Harry gripped his hips harder and started to thrust quickly into him.

Louis back arched and he let the alpha assault his prostate as he was meeting his thrusts. “Fuck, yes!”

Harry leaned down and started leaving marks all over the omega’s neck, he wanted to let everyone know that Louis was taken by him. Harry sat back a bit as he was trying to give the omega everything he wanted, him hearing his moans get progressively louder as he continued to fuck him.

Louis sat up and leaned back against Harry’s chest.

Harry grabbed his face and kissed him as he continued to thrust up into him. “Taking my cock so well.”

Louis’ head fell back on the alpha’s shoulder as he continued to enjoy Harry fucking him at the new angle. “So, so close.”

Harry wrapped a hand around Louis and started stroking him. “You can come baby, come for me.”

Louis let out a shout when he came into Harry’s fist, moaning out the alphas name.

Harry gripped Louis’ hips harder as his knot started to form at the base of his cock. But what caught Louis by surprise was that Harry didn’t pull out, he pushed himself inside of Louis once more and his knot popped.

Louis’ eyes rolled in the back of his head from the sensation of getting his first ever knot. He whined loudly in the back of his throat, slumping against the alpha.

Harry carefully settled them down in a comfortable position, he managed to get Louis turned so he was facing him.

Louis looked up at him with glassy eyes and the alpha just calmly licked at his tears. Harry kissed his forehead as the two of them laid in silence as they each just looked at each other with love in their eyes.

Once his knot went down, he pulled out slowly, he used the forgotten washcloth to wipe the two of them down. He pulled Louis to his chest and kissed him softly.

“I thought you don’t knot omega’s?”

“You’re not just any omega. You’re my omega.”

Louis blushed as he hid his face in Harry’s chest. “My alpha.” He kissed his chest and smiled.

**

“Hey baby,” Harry greeted Louis with a kiss after the omega opened his door to let him in his apartment.

“How was your day?” Louis asked as he walked into his kitchen and finished the food, he was preparing for them.

“It was boring, just another day of taking phone calls of people complaining about something small.” Harry wrapped his arms around Louis as the omega was stirring the pasta in the pot. “What about you? How was yours?”

“I was home all day bored. I had the day off and there was really nothing to do.”

“Did you get to relax?”

Louis nodded. “Yes, I did.”

Harry smiled. “Good, “His nose caught a whiff of what was coming from the oven and asked, “What’s for dinner?”

“Chicken Parmesan and Alfredo pasta.”

“Sounds yummy.”

“Can you drain the pasta for me please?” Louis asked and the alpha nodded his head. Louis grabbed the other pot and made a quick Alfredo sauce to coat the pasta and Harry poured the pasta into the pot to mix it.

The oven beeped and Louis smiled when he realized the chicken would be done. Louis placed the steaming hot food on the table as Harry put the plates and forks on the table.

Harry grabbed Louis’ hand and pulled him to his chest. “Now can I have a proper kiss from my omega?”

Louis smiled and got up on his tippy toes and kissed his alpha softly. He allowed the alpha to enter his tongue inside of his mouth, letting him take over the kiss as they twisted their tongues around each other.

Harry pulled away. “Let’s stop before the food gets cold because I’d end up taking you to bed.”

“I wouldn’t argue with that though.”

“Naughty.” Harry pecked his lips. “We should eat this wonderful food you made.”

Louis pouted but went over and dished out food for the two of them. Harry grabbed the drinks from the fridge and the two of them sat down and ate in silence.

“This is so delicious, thank you.”

Louis blushed from the praise coming from the alpha. “Thank you.”

Harry cleaned up after they finished eating as Louis put away the leftovers. He went to give a kiss to Louis before he left for the night before the omega stopped him.

“Harry?”

“Yes, what’s wrong?”

“My heat is next week and I’m sure your rut is too. We need to plan it out and figure out what and where we will be.”

“Let me go to mine and grab a few things, I’ll be back in ten minutes and then we can talk. That sound okay?”

Louis nodded. “I’ll draw us a bath.”

“Sounds lovely, I’ll be back.”

When Harry came back, Louis had already sat in the hot water of the bath and he made grabby hands for the alpha to join him. He just chuckled and stripped himself down and climbed in behind the omega.

Louis leaned back against the alpha and sighed in relief. “So where do you want to spend my heat and your rut?”

“Where would you feel most comfortable?” Harry asked as he threaded their fingers together.

“I enjoyed being at your place because all I smelled was you. Your scent calmed me down.”

“My scent?”

Louis nodded. “It reminds me of chocolate chip cookies.”

Harry couldn’t help but laugh, “Seriously?”

Louis nodded. “I’m sorry.”

Harry shook his head. “It’s okay, good to know you enjoy my scent though.”

“What about me?”

“Cinnamon and cloves, you smell spicy like your personality.”

Louis smacked him playfully.

“What? It’s true. But I think it fits you perfectly though.”

“I’ve never had anyone explain my scent like that. Most people say it’s overpowering.”

“I don’t mind it, I like it. Reminds me of fall.”

Louis smiled and turned his head and kissed the side of his neck. “So, I think we should plan for a few days prior, my heat never comes on time and since we’ve been sleeping together there’s a slight chance that I could go into heat earlier.”

Harry nodded. “So, we can plan for Sunday?”

“Actually, my heat should be here Monday, but I feel like I should go to yours for Friday night?”

“Okay, I’ll cook us a nice dinner and we can rent a movie?”

“Yes, sounds good.”

“Is there anything you don’t like to eat?”

“No red meat, other than that I’m not picky at all.”

“I’ll make my favorite dish.”

“What would that be?”

“It’s a surprise.”

Louis pouted, “That’s not fair.” Harry just kissed his pout and their nice bath turned into Harry popping his knot inside of Louis as the omega rode him in the bathtub.

Louis slumped against the alphas chest as they caught their breath. “Why is it we are always fucking?”

Harry had been leaving small kisses up and down his throat. “Because your ass and body are so irresistible. Such a beautiful omega.” Harry pecked his lips softly.

The omega was blushing so hard the tips of his ears were red and his face burned. “Stop that.”

“Stop what? Telling the truth?” Harry frowned. “Louis, honey, what’s wrong?” He watched as tears trickled out of the omega’s eyes. Harry started to lick away the tears, something he noticed helped calm down Louis.

“No one ever has said those things to me. Everyone always called me weird, too short, that I was too girly. The list could go on. It’s just different to think that someone that looks like you is interested in someone like me.” Louis looked down at Harry and his face said it all, he was looking at him in concern.

“Please, don’t ever think that what those people would say is true. Listen to me when I say that you are beautiful, breathtakingly beautiful and you are so irresistible. I can’t get enough of you and your body.” Harry looked at Louis who had tears in his eyes again. He put his hands on his hips and rubbed circles with his thumbs. “Your eyes are what drew me in, they are so bright and filled with love for the world around you. Your smile is my favorite thing, next to the nice ass of yours, and your laugh is so contagious.” Harry moved his hands and intertwined his fingers with Louis’ and kissed the top of his right hand. “Your body is perfect, you fit perfectly to mine. You know how to please an alpha even though I was and am your first alpha. You are the best omega I’ve ever had the chance to know. I know this is all so fast and I don’t want to scare you away, but I’m falling for you and I feel like the two of us were made for each other. I see myself with you in my future and I see us growing old together.” Harry stopped Louis from wiping at his tears and he did what he always did by licking up his tears.

“Why do you always lick up my tears?” Louis asked quietly.

“It’s something my mother always did when I was younger. She was an alpha and she told me my grandfather did the same. And I’ve noticed that it helps calm you down by the sensation.”

Louis couldn’t help but grab the alpha by his face and he kissed him passionately. “I don’t know what I did to deserve you. But I’m also falling for you and that’s what scares me. I’ve never been with an alpha before, you took my virginity that night and you gave me my first ever knot. I’m forever grateful that you showed up when you did because that alpha would have definitely had his way with me.”

“I didn’t realize I took your virginity. I wouldn’t have done that if I had known.”

Louis shook his head. “I may have always dreamed that you’d be the one I’d lose it to.”

“Oh really? Even though you hated me?”

Louis rolled his eyes. “I told you I never actually hated you. When I first laid eyes on you, I may have had to quickly change my clothes because I leaked so much slick.” He blushed and hid his face into his hands.

Harry smiled and moved his hands away. “Don’t be embarrassed, that was the first sign from your inner omega that you were attracted to me.”

“But then you brought home that omega that kept screaming for hours.”

“Because your slick that you leaked, I smelled. It was so heavenly, and it triggered my rut.”

“Seriously?”

“So, I guess someone somewhere really wanted us together.”

“I guess so.” Harry’s knot finally deflated enough for Louis to pull off.

“Let’s get cleaned up for real this time and then we can get some sleep.” Louis stood up and his legs felt like jelly, Harry helped stabilize him as they took turns cleaning each other off.

Harry carried Louis to his bedroom and they both pulled on boxers before they settled under the covers.

“I’m happy you're the one I’m falling for.” Louis spoke quietly as he let out a yawn.

“I’m happy you're the one I’m falling for, too.”

**

When Friday came, Louis knew something was wrong while he was at work. He knew the signs and he was freaking out. He ran to the bathroom and locked himself in. He quickly dialed the number he knew would save him.

“Hey baby, what’s up?”

Louis let out a whine. “ _Alpha...”_ he pulled at his collar, trying to loosen up his tie.

Harry’s eyes widened from behind his desk and was already packing up his things to leave. “Breathe baby, where are you?”

“I locked myself in the bathroom.” Louis pressed a hand down on his aching cock. He’s never slipped into his heat this fast before.

“Okay good baby, your alpha is on his way.”

“Please, hurry.”

“I will, please stay on the line for me baby.” Harry quickly got into his car and put his phone on speaker. He raced to Louis’ job, surprised that he didn’t get pulled over for speeding. “Baby, I’m here. Tell me where I need to go.” Louis gave him the directions and in a few minutes Louis was being carried out of the building by Harry.

Louis started to suck on Harry’s neck, making the alpha moan. “Hold on baby, let’s get home first.”

Louis whined when Harry deposited him in the passenger seat. Louis was trying to pull his clothes off. “I’m so hot, can I?”

Harry shook his head and turned on the AC in the car. “Not yet baby. No one gets to see you except me.”

Louis shifted in the seat as his slick was leaking all over. He needed some relief, so he pulled his cock out of his jeans and started to stroke himself. Louis let out a loud moan. “Harry, Harry,” he mumbled over and over.

“Go ahead baby, come for me. Come for your alpha.”

Louis groaned loud as he was able to cum quickly, hoping it would give him a little relief, but it just made it worse. “I need something, I need.”

Harry smirked and he opened the inner console and looked around for something he was going to give to Louis on their anniversary and it was perfect for this situation. He pulled out a dildo that was molded from his own cock.

Louis' eyes widened. “Gimme, gimme. Please.”

Harry handed it over and watched from the corner of his eye as he saw Louis get into the back of his car. He spread open his legs right where Harry would see him in the mirror. They locked eyes as Louis started to suck on it.

“Go ahead baby, give me a show.”

Louis whined as he brought the toy to his entrance and he pushed it in. “Fuck.”

“There you go, so pretty for me.” Harry was trying so hard to pay attention to the road and he was only down the street. He didn’t expect Louis’ heat to hit this hard so fast.

“ _Harry!_ ” He moaned out loud as he came across his chest, the toy slipping out of his hole. “Please, please, please! I need your knot. Please, I need it.” Louis begged him to the point he was sobbing.

“One minute baby, can you hold on for me?”

Louis’ back arched obscenely as he stuck his fingers inside of him. “Please, please, please.”

Harry pulled into a parking spot at the back of the lot so they would have some privacy. But, let’s face it, they are in a world where this happens a lot and no one seems to care. Harry just doesn’t want anyone to get a look at his omega naked.

Harry quickly joined his omega in the back seat and he barely even got situated before Louis was pulling at his belt.

“Please alpha, please. I’ve been a good omega.”

“Okay baby go ahead. You can get what you deserve.” Harry shimmied out of his jeans and Louis pushed him back against the door so he could ride him. “Careful baby, don’t want you to hit your head.”

Louis leaned down and kissed Harry hard as he reached around to guide Harry’s cock into his hole. Once he was fully seated, he didn’t waste any time before he was fully fucking himself on Harry’s cock.

“Yes, yes, yes.” He moaned out when he finally got what he wanted.

Harry started to fuck up into Louis and the omega moaned out loud when he shot his cum against their chests. “So good for me. Such a good omega.”

“Knot me, please alpha. Knot me.”

Harry groaned and he thrusted inside of him a few more times before his knot popped, locking them together.

Louis smiled against Harry’s chest and he soon dozed off knowing he would only be up soon begging Harry for more.

Once Harry felt his knot deflate, he pulled out earning a whine from Louis but thankfully the omega stayed asleep. Harry couldn’t help but watch his omega sleep away, but then he realized he needed to get them up to his apartment before the next wave hit him.

He pulled on his jeans and managed to wrap Louis up in a blanket he had in his car. He grabbed a bag and put all their things inside along with the dildo that was almost forgotten.

Harry quickly carried him up the stairs and was so thankful that he didn’t run into someone with Louis the way he was. He laid the omega down on his bed and stripped him down naked and then went to grab some things.

He was so grateful that he already had the food cooked, all he had to do was heat it up. But he had to hurry up to get everything before Louis would wake up. He had made them Parmesan crusted tilapia with some broccoli and white rice.

He made up two plates and carried them into the room. “Baby wake up. Let’s get some food in you.”

Louis groaned and turned over showing Harry that was still _very_ hard. He made grabby hands for his alpha. “Can I eat on your knot?” Louis looked up at him with a deep pout. Harry really couldn’t say no to that.

Harry placed the food on the bedside table and helped Louis onto his lap. Louis reached around himself and guided the alphas cock inside of him. Harry moved his hands to Louis’ hips as he fucked up into the omega as the omega was riding him quickly.

“Yes baby, so good.” Louis leaned down and kissed Harry hard, biting down on his bottom lip so hard he drew blood.

Harry couldn’t help but growl at that sensation. “You definitely are something omega.”

Louis smiled dopey and arched his back as he had his hands-on Harry’s thighs as he was trying to get off on the growing knot.

It didn’t take much longer for both coming in sync. Louis let out a soft whine when he felt Harry’s knot pop, feeling sated.

“Alright baby let’s get some food in you,” Harry spoke, wiping his omega’s face from the sweat and the fringe that stuck to his forehead.

They spent the next 15 minutes waiting for the knot to come down as they fed each other the delicious food. Harry placed the empty plates down on the table, flipping Louis over and he immediately started thrusting inside of Louis.

“Yes! Yes! Please!” Louis fisted the sheets as he let the alpha take over.

Harry’s pupils turned completely black, Louis looked up at him and that’s when they both knew not only would they be spending Louis’ heat, but it would be the first time Louis would be experiencing Harry’s rut.

The first rut Harry ever spent with an omega he cared for. It secretly terrified Harry, but he was confident in the fact that he wouldn’t hurt Louis.

**

“Fuck, yes. Such a good omega for your alpha.” Louis hummed around the alpha’s cock, bobbing his head up and down as the alpha had his face buried in his ass.

Louis had to pull off when Harry entered his tongue inside of him. “ _Harry_.” He bucked his hips as he came against Harry’s stomach. “Fuck my mouth please, want to feel your knot in the back of my throat.”

Harry started to thrust his hips up inside of Louis’ mouth. He held onto the omega’s hair as he fucked his mouth. He made a guttural moan when he felt his cock hit the back of his throat, the omega letting out a slight gag before he relaxed his throat and let the alpha continue.

“Your fucking mouth, fuck.” Harry knew his knot was going to pop and he didn’t want it to pop in his mouth. So, he pushed Louis off him and got him on his hands and knees, he pushed himself inside of the omega and just as he was fully in his knot popped. “Yes, fuck!” He leaned over and wrapped his arms around Louis middle and sucked on the back of his neck.

“Bite me, bite me.” Louis mumbled.

Harry’s ears rang from those words, but his alpha had taken over and then not a minute later Harry was sinking his canines into the bond gland that sat at the base of the back of Louis’ neck.

The sensation of becoming one, Louis’ cock shot out the biggest load of cum making him collapse on the bed, making Harry fall on him.

The two of them laid there as their bodies linked up, the blood of the omega coursed through the alpha’s veins. All that needed to be done was the omega needed to bite the alpha and it would be a perfect bond.

Louis whined as he quickly moved Harry down on his back. The difference with alphas and omega’s, is the omega’s glands were around their neck or sometimes the alpha would go for a more private area as omega’s had glands below their bum. But alphas have two bond glands, one above their heart and the other on their wrist.

Louis looked to his alpha as he tried to figure out where to bite him.

“It’s okay, baby. Wherever you choose I’ll love it.”

Louis took that as his decision and his canines pushed out and he licked around the area above the alpha’s heart. He then bit down hard, almost as hard as Harry did. Louis moaned when he felt the alpha’s blood course through his own veins.

Louis let out a loud howl, getting Harry to howl as well. This howl that they let out was to tell everyone that could hear that they were now one. In the sake of the community, they should hear dozens of howls congratulating them in their bond.

And just as they finished, their ears were filled with the congratulation’s howls.

Louis leaned down and kissed his alpha. His alpha.

**

“Just think I used to hate you. The alpha next door that always woke me up.”

Harry chuckled as he wrapped his arms around his omega. “But now I’m yours and you’re mine.”

Louis smiled and leaned into his embrace. “I love you so much.”

“I love you, too my sweet, sweet omega.”

And that’s how the alpha next door and the omega that hated him became one.


End file.
